Ageless Pain
by Broken Dawn
Summary: She should have simply killed him. Yet, Kaguya had done the opposite. Instead of allowing him to pass on, she had cursed him. Forever forcing him to walk the world of the living never to meet the sweet embrace of death. Immortality, it truly was a hideous curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

{~X~}

* * *

It wasn't a normal day when Azazel found himself enjoying the peace offered by fishing with a companion. A companion which skewed from her usual range of accomplices was rare in these days. One of the factors limiting him companionship when enjoying the recreational activity came from his criteria dictating the company her kept. A condition in which stood above all else, was whether the other individual peaked his interests. No matter who it may be, Azazel always wished to keep interesting company. And the blonde teenager seated beside him fit his bill quite well.

"So, Naruto-san, what brings you to Japan?" Azazel asked cheerfully.

"Just doing some sight seeing. I heard Japanese culture was interesting, so I decided to check it out for myself." Naruto replied. Never taking his eyes off of the calm waters, the ageless shinobi allowed his thoughts to wander.

"Anything in particular you planning to see?"

Halting his thoughts, Naruto allowed a small smile to etch across his features before responding, "You're not being fair, Azazel-san. Breaking the rules of our little game with that magic of yours."

His comment earned him a hearty laugh. Filling the air with his humorous amusement, Azazel hid his own surprise well. "You caught me. Alright, Naruto-san. I guess its your turn."

Nodding his head in appreciation, Naruto reeled in his line whilst pondering a question to ask his strange companion. "Are you human?"

Smiling at his words, Azazel allowed his jet-black wings to sprout from his back sending a small current of cool wind brushing past Naruto's calm visage. Seconds later, he retracted the eye catching attractions and returned his attention to the wooden rod he held firmly in hand. "Does that answer your question?"

Nodding once again, Naruto beckoned for the man to ask his next question.

"My question, Naruto-san. It's exactly like yours, are you human?"

That question had caught Naruto off guard. Blinking owlishly in thought, the blonde truly pondered on the words. His _unique_ predicament was something humans rarely faced. Even for chakra powered shinobi of his old world, the curse of immortality never truly plagued them. In his case, his situation was what many ignorant humans would consider dreamlike. Or in Orochimaru's case, the perfect life. Living with such youth and vigor as his own friends and family slowly succumbed to the clutches of age was not what a _human_ would have to experience.

The curse Kaguya had graciously forced upon him was truly her most devastating attack. The curse of contradiction as he had dubbed it, was a soul draining experience he now was forced to endure. The curse was powered by his own desires, the more he wished for death, the harder it was for him to die. A contradictory curse indeed, for the man who wished for the sweet embrace of death, he was forced to forever walk the earth. Forever severing his last wish from reality. Never to die happy, to either live his life yearning for death, or die yearning to live. A hideous curse indeed.

"Naruto-san?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Naruto gave Azazel a joyless smile. "Ah, sorry, Azazel-san. To answer your question, I truly do not know."

Once again drifting into his own thoughts, Naruto further pondered on his current endeavor. His curse had been one of the two factors for his current absence within the Elemental Nations. Leaving behind the land he had called home, the same land he had fought tooth and nail to protect was painful. Every drop of blood, sweat, and tears shed in order to accomplish his dream for Hokage had been all in vain. Both crushing his old and newly developed dream in a swift blow. Boy did Kaguya have the last laugh.

That had been the reason for his odd number of visits to Japan. The land that resembled his home so closely in all but history was heart wrenching with every visit. But, he had never halted his visits a guilty pleasure if one would consider it as such. Perhaps he was the masochist Anko had jokingly dubbed him years ago. For every visit, heart ache followed the joyful memories of his past.

"Looks like our time is up." Naruto mused. Before reeling in his line for the final time, but this time around, a fish accompanied the durable line. Holding it up for the Fallen-Angel to see, a polite smile spread across his expressions as he placed it within the wooden bucket beside his seated form. "It seems I have won our little bet."

"Ahaha! It seems so!" Azazel chuckled cheerfully. "Fair is fair, you caught a fish before me. So what can I do for you?"

"That favor of yours, I will hold on to it for now. Until then..."

Leaving behind the Fallen-Angel with two separate fishing rods, Naruto strolled away from the pier. Mind wandering towards the memories of his former life, playing the flashes of joyful memories he had came to treasure.

 _'Better head back before she notices...'_

* * *

{~X~}

* * *

Ophis once again found herself studying the glimmering blanket of stars dotting the night sky. Her time spent within the human world had brought forth this common occurrence, glancing thoughtfully upon the night sky. Her own wonders remained silent as the allure of the shimmering spectacles captivated her mind. Even with years of time spent gazing she could never isolate the appeal of this activity.

Perhaps it was the attribute of silence that filled her surroundings when star gazing?

She had valued the alluring silence of her home since the dawn of her creation. The Dimensional Gap had provided her with pure, undisturbed silence a perk she missed dearly. A void world connecting the Three Worlds together was a undesirable location to call home, but, it had been hers. The place of her birth had also been the location of her greatest annoyance, Great Red. The superior dragon had invaded her home, disrupting the serene silence with his boisterous cries and ear damaging words. Forcing her hand in the creation of her current organization.

"Out here again, Ophis?" A voice commented.

Refusing to even grace the new presence with her eyes, Ophis continued her task with no acknowledgement of the new arrival. It seemed her choice only inspire more noise. An amused chuckle pierced the comforting silence, once again disturbing the Infinite Dragon God of her pleasurable isolation. Her usual mask of indifference faltered for the slightest of seconds as a small, almost unnoticeable twitch of her lips dawned upon her visage. Refusing to allow her annoyance to show, Ophis forced upon herself a new emotionless mask.

"I do not wish to be disturbed, Uzumaki. Why are you here?" Ophis asked in a tone devoid of any emotion.

"Cold as always, Ophis." Naruto chuckled humorlessly, silently thankful for her lack of interest in his absence for the majority of the day. Glancing at her piercing gray eyes, the young man merely smiled at the smallest hints of annoyance oozing from the sea of emotionless gray.

"You are quite a bothersome human, Uzumaki."

Eyeing the blonde, Ophis allowed her gray eyes to fall upon the youthful immortal. Her _companion_ had been her only conversation partner. Though he was a package of annoyance all by himself, he had became a much more tolerable existence.

"You have not answered my question, why are you here, Uzumaki?"

Smiling once again, Naruto flashed Ophis a second smile of his, in comparison to the other smiles he so often wore, this one was filled with warmth. "Can't I check up on a friend?"

There it was again, a feeling of warmth sprouted from her heart. Throughout her eternal life, Ophis had never experienced the roller-coaster of emotions she did with the blonde standing beside her. The mysterious blonde always left her puzzled, in the past few years more so than the others. Then came the human's choice of diction, never in her life had any existence, much less a human call her a "friend". The word was foreign to her both in meaning and in experience, but, the blonde's insistence upon calling her that had brought forth more questions than she had thought possible when her initial question granted her a new addition to her plethora of epithets.

Ignoring his words, Ophis returned to the stars with a new question floating among her thoughts.

Just what was a friend?

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter for my story. I am not the best when it comes to writing, so, I want to know what you guys think of this. Anything about it, either story development, character portrayal, conversation fluidity, or even future suggestions. First story, so I know there are faults in this. Some I may not have caught when revising.

One thing I would like to get straight, the curse of contradiction follows a similar pattern to Zeref's curse does in Fairy Tail. I am using the name for Naruto's own curse, just in case some of you don't know that.

Anyways, please leave me a review on this story and thank you for reading!

~Broken Dawn


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

{~X~}

* * *

Listening to the rhythmic pounding of rain, Naruto silently sat inside his small adobe reminiscing of the events long passed. His dull blue eyes bore lifeless upon the plain white walls of his apartment, lost in his flurry of memories. A sudden crack of lightning snapped him out of his thoughts, drawing him out of his mental sanctuary and shoving him back to reality.

"If you were still around, you'd probably call me a hypocrite, ne, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. His hollow voice resonating throughout the empty apartment scarcely lacking in furniture.

Like always, there was no response. The only other source of audio was the cascade of rain pouring mercilessly upon the earth. The silence once again drew an empty smile that fell in place rather well atop of the once cheerful blonde's countenance. Cheerful was definitely a word that no longer applied to him. The struggles of immortality had made sure of it. Everything he cherished taken away and forever kept out of his grasp. Yet, it remained dangled before him, mocking him in a sickening fashion.

 _'_ _Even in this world... My search for death is haltered..._ _Looks like I wont be seeing you anytime soon, my beloved...'_ Naruto thought.

Eyes drifting onto the sole kunai resting alone on the empty floor, Naruto grasped the cool metal blade and studied the smooth edges. Running a finger across the polished point, he added pressure upon the tip successfully ushering in a sting of pain, allowing a single droplet of blood to fall onto the kunai before sliding off of the smooth edges. The small cut that had decorated his finger tip seconds ago had vanished, leaving behind no signs of damage upon the skin whatsoever.

"If it were so easy..."

The curse of contradiction was truly abhorrent, the curse kept his body at the epitome of perfection. Never faltering to the effects of time nor the negative pains of external forces. Always maintaining the physical attributes of youth, healing whatever injuries were to be inflicted. No matter what, his body would not die. Even fatal injuries to the internal organs healed within seconds, the only connection his body held with death was the uncomfortable sensation of pain, even so, he had grown accustomed to the disagreeable physical discomfort.

* * *

{~X~}

* * *

Pondering her current situation at hand, Ophis mused thoughtfully of her options to continue her next move. Currently left with a possible new addition into her ranks, the Infinite Dragon God rummaged through her mind of names important enough to hold a place within her mental plane. In order to drive Great Red out of her adobe, she was in need of more power. To increase the overall power of the Khaos Brigade, more members were needed. At the moment, the Khaos Brigade was comparable to a powerful mythological Faction, even so, it still paled in comparison to Great Red's might.

"Still thinking about him?"

Mentally sighing at the words, Ophis stole a small glance at the approaching blonde. Though her mild irritation was kept well hidden behind her mask of indifference, she had a feeling the mysterious blonde knew of her inner annoyance. She was mostly annoyed at his untimely arrival, Ophis felt a paltry spark of relief. Though she would never vocalize it, his intrusion was a welcomed distraction.

Unlike the other conversations they held, Ophis had graced him with a comment this time rather than a moment of bleak silence. "Great Red is a pest I _must_ remove from my home. You know of my annoyance with the dragon."

Following her rather out of character statement, a pregnant silence enveloped the area the two currently occupied. Neither further added to the conversation leaving a rather welcomed period of silence for their thoughts to roam.

"Is it true?" Naruto finally asked. His voice was almost a silent whisper, yet, Ophis had heard the question clearly. Giving him a look of confusion, Ophis waited for the man to elaborate his question. "Is it true Great Red can grant wishes?"

"Yes, while Great Red may be able to turn dreams into reality, asking the lizard to do anything he wishes not is nigh impossible."

Pondering on her words, Naruto felt something he had lost ages ago swell within his cold heart, hope. The emotion he had preached during his younger years had died along with his optimism as the struggles of immortality pummeled his heart to pieces. And now, the long lost emotion returned. Sweeping through his heart, bringing light towards the darkness of his heart. Now this, was a plausible lead to go off of. Though Ophis' claims could have been possibly false and unjustifiable, Naruto cared little for it. Even if Great Red held no abilities to realize dreams, the dragon was considered the strongest of his kind, perhaps it would be able to end his damned existence.

"What is with that smile, Uzumaki?"

Turning his attention towards Ophis, Naruto merely widened his smile. The immortal dragon had unknowingly graced his damaged heart with the much needed positivity it had desperately needed. His luck had finally seemed to be turning for the better. Meeting a fellow immortal was a big positive in his book, and now, said immortal had given him a much assistance in his life long endeavor.

"Nothing Ophis, just thinking about a wish I want Great Red to grant." Naruto replied. His tone much lighter than the previous moment.

"Hmph. Great Red is not a being that willingly grants wishes of any individual. Since our birth within the Dimensional Gap, he had only turned a single dream into reality. Your wishes are better left within the hold of fantasy. Even someone of your... _Unique_ capabilities will not help persuade Great Red." Ophis replied. Her emotionless voice carrying a obvious hint of annoyance. Whenever the topic of Great Red was brought up, one could truly dissect emotion from the usual indifferent dragon.

Her doubt was not without merit. What Naruto was purposing was rather idiotic. Attempting to withdraw a wish from the True Dragon was suicidal. Speaking with the dragon was one thing, but, demanding a wish was a completely different subject. The possibility of angering the strongest existence was simply a asking for death. A dragon which could ignore the assault of an Ultimate-Class Devil was no laughing matter, yet, here was a human, suggesting asking the mighty beast to utilize his powers many were deathly afraid of. Gods all feared the beast, yet Naruto had the audacity to word such a phrase.

Then again, not a single existence within the current world he now resided in knew of his power. To them, he was merely a speck of incompetence within the usual cycle of humans. What many overlooked, was his near limitless pool of chakra. The very source of power that was responsible for his greatest triumphs and his greatest pain. Kaguya's plan was ingenious indeed. Utilizing the very power that had empowered him and reduced its existence to the very thing severing himself from death. But, the curse of contradiction was not without its positives. Though it may have kept him from his family, the curse had given him a body rivaled by none. Other than a drastic increase in physical prowess, his chakra had also strengthened to a degree which kept his curse running.

"Uzumaki, why are you here?" Ophis said drawing Naruto's attention away from his thoughts and towards her. "There is a Devil I wish to recruit into my ranks. I have little time for your games."

"Do I need a reason to speak to you, Ophis?" Naruto questioned in a light hearted manner.

Left unaltered by his words, Ophis kept her gray eyes resting upon the blonde. In her long life, she had learned no individual acted without a goal. She was no different from the classification nor did she believe Uzumaki was either. Even the members of her supposed loyal Faction were all more interested in her power than the goals she had set to accomplish. The strange human standing before her was no different than the others.

 _'Hmm I wonder if Azazel knows of anything about Great Red.'_

* * *

{~X~}

* * *

Rushing out of the odd man's apartment, Issei Hyoudou muttered a small curse of annoyance as he dragged his payment along with him. The request he had received was a simple one. His only task was to entertain the man till his company arrived. That was until the man purposed a drinking game. Though he was a newly minted Devil, his human mentality remained, and thus the offer of alcohol had been denied hastily. For what seemed to have been an hour or so, he had been finally released from the small request and was paid in the form of an expensive painting.

Jogging out of the apartment complex, Issei felt the cold sting of the cool night air envelope his body, spreading an army of goosebumps across his exposed skin. Nevertheless, his new body had soon adjusted to the conditions eliminating some of the less appealing effects of cold air. It was then, the newly reincarnated Devil experienced the difficulties of an un-adjusted body. Losing his footing to the new found power his legs now wielded, the former human hurled the painting out of his hands in a vein attempt in catching himself. Seconds later, his body made contact with the uneven ground, sending sparks of pain from the immediate areas of impact.

"You should be more careful." A voice commented.

Lifting his head, Issei turned his attention towards the blonde man standing a small distance away from him with his payment secured safely within his hands. Uttering a sigh of relief, he gave the foreign looking man a grateful smile. The painting was the payment for the contract with his client, the perverted lad feared the consequences that would have been enacted if his [King] had heard of his mistake. Though deep inside, he doubted Rias would have punished him, the fear was legitimate and deserved some warrant.

"Ahaha. Thank you." Issei replied as he pushed himself off of the dirty ground and stood up. Ignoring the stinging pain his knees cried of, he approached the opposing blonde with his relieved smile still in place. "You saved me from a ton of trouble."

Shaking his head, the man offered the painting with outstretched hands. Taking hold of the undamaged frame, Issei gave the foreigner a adjusted bow before moving towards his bike. Securing the painting onto his form of transportation, Issei gave the kind man a final wave before positioning himself upon the bike, readying himself for the journey home.

 _'Maybe if I get back fast enough, Buchou would show me her oppai!'_ Issei thought excitedly. His mood drastically shifted in a matter of seconds. The relieved smile he wore seconds ago, was replaced with a perverse one and his body began shaking of excitement.

Releasing a cry of determination, Issei shoved the bike forward and pedaled with all his might. With his perverse nature driving him, the teen sliced through the empty streets rushing home for a hopeful reward. His swift exit only drew the attention of the blonde. Though his interaction had been brief, Naruto had managed to decipher two strange energies residing within the boy. Whatever they were, the boy was obviously not human. No matter how he looked.

"Naruto-san, bout' time ya' got here! Get up here, I got booze!" Azazel cackled in delight. "I'm drinking ya' under the table tonight!"

Shaking his head in mild amusement, Naruto stalked towards the waiting man. Filing the information he now possessed for later

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, thank you for the huge amount of support. I wanted to tell you guys I am planning on making each chapter longer, so bear with me. My first chapter was roughly 1,500 words so I made this one around 2,000. I will keep on increasing chapter sizes until I feel is just right. This chapter again is revised by myself, so it could possess some typos and grammatical mistakes.

Please leave of review on what you think, I take these to heart. And thanks for reading!

~Broken Dawn


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

{~X~}

* * *

The night spent with Azazel was interesting to say the least. His attempts had ended in a brilliant failure, leaving Naruto the duty of cleaning up the mess they had created on their alcohol influenced night. Azazel more so than Naruto. While the human made beverages had helped loosen his tongue, the ill effects of alcohol had flew by the blonde immortal. Azazel on the other hand, had a full helping of it. With one event leading to the next, Naruto soon found himself standing over Azazel's hurling form.

"Ya' know, Azazel-san, you could just use magic to get rid of the hang over." Naruto commented. Though a response did not immediately follow, he waited patiently for the man to empty the contents residing within his stomach. "Saves you all this trouble."

"What's the fun in that?" Azazel asked weakly. Shifting his vision from the heavily contaminated toilet, the Fallen-Angel flashed his drinking partner a weak smile before a sudden urge forced him to return to his previous actions.

While the strange Fallen-Angel continued to hurl, Naruto gave him a strange look. Mindlessly watching his drinking partner hurl, his own thoughts wondered. Flying through the events he had lived through, he could remember the times he was in the same position as Azazel. The celebratory events he had participated in gave birth to a number of alcohol influenced incidents, even though Kurama eliminated the influence before it could cause any harm, their were times the Tailed Beast allowed him to enjoy the drunk behavior his healing factor eliminated. All those times spent with friends and family, enjoying the company of each other whilst celebrating their lives and important occasions.

"You can't enjoy life if you don't take in both the good and bad." Azazel muttered before a glint of suspicion entered his eyes. "Why the hell aren't you drunk?"

"Alcohol hardly affects me." Allowing the edges of his lips to curl, Naruto simply glanced in Azazel in amusement. "I probably should have told you that before you tried to out drink me, huh?"

Uttering a good nature groan, Azazel clutched the side of his stomach with one hand and lifted himself off of the ground with the other. With the assistance of Naruto, the Fallen-Angel plopped himself on the comfortable couch he had slept on the night before. Though he had enjoyed the benefits of alcohol, the hang over he had been grouped with, was not pleasant. Even so, life offered both good and bad. It was foolish to only accept the positives. Pain was inescapable attempting to avoid it was a complete waste of energy.

"What do you think of that Devil from last night?" Azazel asked.

The question had been rather unexpected and easily caught Naruto off guard. Shifting his thoughts towards the obviously perverted high school student he had encountered last night, Naruto acknowledged the unnatural power the boy seemed to release. While the boy held - what Naruto assumed to be unique - ability, he was nothing more than a slightly enhanced human.

"Perverted." Naruto responded. "What's so special about him anyways, Azazel?"

Smiling at his drinking partner's catch, Azazel merely chuckled. "The brat is quite something. He was an unimpressive human a few days ago, now, a reincarnated Devil. Though his new life is nothing spectacular, its the Sacred Gear inside of him that I'm interested in."

Accepting the answer with a nod of his head, Naruto acknowledged the man's almost insane addiction with all things Sacred Gear. While it was both a strange and at times dangerous, the overwhelming amount of knowledge the Fallen-Angel possessed over that topic was insane. Able to answer just about any question regarding regular Sacred Gears to even the infamous Thirteen Longinus, Azazel was undoubtedly a true Sacred Gear maniac.

Pondering the topic for a minute, he easily deduced the spark of interest Azazel held for the boy. "Let me guess, the boy has a Longinus sealed in him?"

"Bingo!" Azazel proclaimed in excitement. The sudden shift towards his most beloved topic had done wonders for him, no longer huddled against the couch in minor discomfort, the Sacred Gear maniac was now at the edge of his own seat eyes glimmering in unrestrained enthusiasm. "I suspected the boy had an interesting Sacred Gear in him some time ago. Him taking up all eight pieces of the Gremory Girl's Pawns is a sure sign of either a powerful Sacred Gear or the potential of a Longinus."

"Why did you allow the Devil girl to reincarnated her if he holds such a Sacred Gear?"

Throwing his head back, Azazel cackled without shame. "Didn't think Raynare would kill the brat."

Other than the seemingly lack of control over his subordinates, Naruto nodded his head nevertheless in understanding. During his reign as Kage, a number of his subordinates had ignored his orders at times and acted on their own accord. While the actions were punished to some degree, he understood Azazel's position on the current Kuoh situation. An opposing Faction leader residing within the territory of another Factions was political war waiting to happen.

"The situation with the Devils are rocky now. With Raynare and her little friends in Kuoh, its only a matter of time before the other Devils find out about it and stir up some trouble for Grigori." Azazel further explained shamelessly laying out the hints for the blonde. "Its going to escalate into a much larger situation than it truly is... If only-"

Raising a hand to silence the Fallen-Angel, Naruto gave a sigh. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take care of Rayanre and her little group for me." Azazel stated bluntly. "Don't want them to start another war with the devils."

"Wouldn't my interference break that cease fire of yours?"

Shaking his head, Azazel gave the blonde a knowing smirk. "The cease fire highlights an obvious set of rules. Among them is one about unauthorized entry in another Faction's territory. You on the other hand, are not associated with any of the three Factions. Making you a third- Well, fourth party in this matter. And since the cease fire doesn't say anything about a fourth party, you can stop this little situation."

Silently groaning, Naruto closed his eyes in thought. His current situation was an obvious result of Azazel's dangerous tongue. Berating himself for the verbal trap he had talked himself into, he accepted the situation with a final sigh. Sure, he could have simply said no and went on his way, but, the consequences were not pleasant. Though the war did not involve him in any shape or form, thinking of the atrocities of the Fourth Shinobi War was enough to skew his thoughts. He held no power in stopping the deaths of a number of his friends and comrades during the war, puncturing a mental scar in his already pained mentality. Possessing the power to stop a war, any war, was enough of an incentive to act.

"What do you want me to do about your subordinates?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Azazel gave Naruto a thin smile. "There really is little you can do. If they won't come back peacefully, you have permission to kill them."

Standing up, Naruto moved towards the door to take his leave before Azazel halted him in his tracks once again.

"The information ya' wanted, I'll have it done by tonight."

Nodding his in thanks, Naruto abruptly left. He had a favor to do.

* * *

{~X~}

* * *

Naruto had been expecting very little when he had entered the small apartment he resided in. Welcomed by the naked apartment lacking in furniture, the blonde dawdled straight for his room. The musk of alcohol plagued his body, unfettering a nose crinkling aroma. The night spent drinking had thrown a distasteful rag of appeal over his body, leaving him the task of eliminating the odors and stains of the beverage. Entering the small hall leading to the other connected rooms, a opened door caught the blonde's attention. Having developing a habit of closing all doors during his marriage, having the door leading into his bedroom opened fired off warning flares.

 _'Intruder.'_ Naruto thought with a frown marring his visage.

Pulling out a kunai stored within the fabrics of his clothing, Naruto approached his room in silent strides. Years of espionage training had easily provided him with the necessary skills in silent killing. An academy student were taught the basics of silent movements, a basic skill in which all assassinations deprived from. His years spent pranking and hiding from the shinobi of his village in a brightly colored orange jumpsuit had given him a much more advanced knowledge of the subject, only to enhance it with his years in the shinobi force. Whomever was inside remained oblivious to his approach as the sounds of humming continued.

Taking a second to plan out his offensive whilst utilizing the full effects of the element of surprise, Naruto pushed past the door in a single charge and hurled himself towards the origins of the sound. The seconds he had in air he had used to process the intruder. Laying on the large bed resting against against the edges of the small room, was an attractive young woman. Appearances aside, Naruto noted the amount of natural energy she emitted, easily classifying her as a member of the supernatural community and a potential enemy. Considering the intruder an enemy was a indefinite no. Though she was strong to some degree, she held little to consider a potential opponent like Azazel and Ophis.

"You're home, Nya~!" The girl proclaimed with a brightly smile spreading across her delicate features. Her cat-like eyes twinkling in joyful surprise. "I was waiting for you, Nya~"

Halting his charge, Naruto stared at the stranger with a calculating look. Though the words surprised him to some degree, years of experience - and Tsunade's near abusive political training - had taught him the basis of holding his emotions in check.

"Who are you?"

A simple question, but, the answer was not exactly the one Naruto wished to hear.

"Don't be so serious, Naruto-chan~" The intruder giggled as she shuffled across the bed and gave Naruto a full view of her exposed body. "I heard from members of the Khaos Brigade a human could use Senjutsu. I had to see just who it was, Nya~!"

That brought some questions into life. Sure, Senjutsu was not intensively exclusive to others, but, the basic principles of Senjutsu required the power of chakra within ones body, combining it with the natural energy to form a destructive combination. His first impressions of the world had clearly exposed the lack of chakra within the bodies of humans, signifying the difference between them and the people of his world. Senjutsu had been completely out of the question, now here was a young woman hinting of her abilities to utilize the exclusive prowess of Senjutsu.

His attention was drawn towards the young woman once again as her eyes widened in proportions.

"Chakra..." She muttered in obvious surprise. "A human having chakra?"

Now this made Naruto curious. His previous assumption of the chakraless world was beginning to dwindle. The normal identification of the power he wielded was hardly made by anyone, only knowledgeable individuals managed to identify it.

Just who was this girl?

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update guys, I kinda forgot my laptop when I went on a trip, so I could not update the story. But, nevertheless I am back. And this chapter I dabbled on the differences between Narutoverse chakra and the Dxdverse chakra as well as Senjutsu. I haven't been following the story of Dxd for long, but, long enough to have good enough knowledge of the abilities of Senjutsu.

I have been contacting some people about the power level between Narutoverse's Senjutsu and the Dxdverse's, I need you guys since I am trying to find the difference between the two.

Thanks for reading once again and leave a review!

Broken Dawn~


End file.
